Seductive Luminosity
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Metting a fan named Lumina, Padme gives the little girl one-on-one lessons on being a Senator. However, there's more to Lumina then meets the eye. WARNING: Lolicon, BDSM elements.


**Seductive Luminosity**

 **A/N: Requested by someone.**

It's not everyday Padme gets to talk with a fan and young one at that. A cute girl in a black dress named Lumina. Padme met Lumina after one of her speeches. Palpatine was the one who introduces them, "This is my granddaughter Lumina." Palpatine said motioning to Lumina who did not look very happy as she's surrounded by Clone Troopers.

"Is this really necessary?" Lumina huffed.

"We are at a time of war and I want you to be safe. Also if you want to be Senator you must be accustom to this kind of company." Palpatine said.

Lumina sighs "As long I get to have one-on-one time with Senator Amidala."

Palpatine chuckles and whispers to Padme "Lumina only uses a person's full title if she likes them."

"I see." Padme chuckles. To make Lumina's trip her home comfortable, Padme has Lumina sit next to her. Lumina is happy about that and snuggles on her. The cute little girl holds her arm and has a big smile on her face. Padme did like the black dress Lumina has on. It looks so mysterious; a style she never saw before. She can't tear her eyes off of it.

Before she knew it they're already at her home. Entering, Padme gave Lumina political lessons. Something they did for a few weeks. But something odd was happening during the lessons. Padme feels a growing heat build up inside her. Mostly in her crotch. Didn't help that Padme saw flashes of Lumina's black panties.

Also, Padme notices Lumina is quite beautiful for her age. The poses Lumina does is very distracting for Padme. Often forgetting what she was teaching Lumina. She wonders if Lumina is doing it on purpose. No, Lumina is a child, there's no way she should know such erotic poses, and Lumina is such a sweet girl.

The Lumina does have a mischievous side. Often playing pranks on every Jedi she meets. Strange that she gets them every time. You think they'll be able to not fall for her pranks. While Padme thought about that, Lumina suddenly pushes the older woman down on the couch, "Lumina!? What are you-" Lumina cuts Padme off with a deep, passionate kiss.

A feeling of guilt would wash over Padme however, it didn't. This simple kiss is making her so horny. She rubs her wet thighs together. Anakin never kisses her with this much passion. When Lumina's small hands went over her huge breasts feels a sure pleasure surge through her. Try as she might to not moan but Lumina's touch makes that very difficult.

" _I'm going to cum!"_ Padme thought.

"Times up. I got to go~" Lumina said with a cheeky smile. Getting up Lumina was about to leave but Padme grabs her wrist.

"No! Please say!" Padme begs.

Lumina chuckles "Sure. Since I like you so much." Lumina gets on top of Padme again. She waits for another kiss but instead, Lumina went between the older woman's dress. Disappearing under her long skirt. She felt small hands spread her legs and her panties moved to the side. A loud moan leaves Padme's lips when a tongue goes up and down her labia.

For some reason, Padme can't move her arms and legs. It's like some kind of invisible rope is holding them down. Her limps did move but on their own. Her arms are now over her head and legs move so her knees are up. All the while Lumina's tongue is giving her amazing pleasure. Padme arches her back and came super hard.

But Lumina is not done with Padme however. Displaying a great amount of strength Lumina flips Padme to her stomach. She moves Padme's ass up in the air. Next, Lumina pulls up Padme's skirt as so her lovely behind is exposed. Padme lifts her head when Lumina starts licking her ass and fingering her pussy.

Right away Padme cums hard but Lumina did not let the older woman rest. She kept licking Padme's ass and fingering her pussy for what felt like hours. Lumina did switch what she's lick and fingering. By the time Lumina is finally done Padme's mind became mush. "If you think that's great, just wait for when I have my toys with me," Lumina whispers into Padme's ear.

Her voice sounds so soothing then is puts Padme to sleep. When she woke up Lumina is nowhere in sight. She asked the guards if they saw her. The clones told her they saw Lumina leaving with her grandfather. So Padme went to Palpatine and asked him where Lumina is. "The thing about my granddaughter is that she has trouble staying in one place. The last place she was Naboo but I highly doubt she's there any more," he said. "Lumina is quite fond of you so I'm sure she'll visit you again."

"I hope so," Padme said.

Days pass and Padme is going crazy form Lumina's touch. She misses that girl dearly. There were times she's so close to seeing Lumina, only to just miss her. There where sightings of Lumina in a Jedi Temple. Pulling off her pranks. Mostly on that stuck up librarian. Strange how Lumina can get in there. Only politicians and Jedi are allowed in there. They did note Lumina is a super fast and she didn't have the Force.

It did worried Padme what the Jedi will do to Lumina once they do catch her. She hopes the punishment they give to Lumina won't be too harsh. Lumina is just a little girl. A little girl who she has sex with. Padme would be ashamed by this but is not. Her mind, body, and soul are crying out for Lumina.

What Lumina last said to her has her very intrigued. Her mind goes wild on what they are. She goes to her balcony and thinks about Lumina. "Missed me?" a sudden voice makes Padme jump. She turns as see Lumina sitting on the railing with a lumpish smile on her face.

"Where have you been?!" Padme asked and rushed to Lumina for a tight embrace.

"Sorry Padme I was super busy with a few things but to make it up to you, I'll take you where I live," Lumina said with a bright smile.

"Really? Where do you live?" Padme asked.

Lumina leans in and whispers into her ear "Korriban."

"Korriban? I never heard of that planet." Padme asked.

Lumina chuckles "It goes by other names but I like calling it Korriban. I want to keep this planet secret so, night, night." Lumina covers Padme's eyes and puts her in a deep sleep. She got taken out of her slumber when something long and bumpy was pulled out of her ass. It was then Padme realize she has a ball gag on. Padme notices something taped to her nipples and clit.

Also, her arms are tied behind her back and her legs are bound together. The bed she's laying on is really soft but she can see because something is covering her eyes. She let out a muffled moan when two cylinder objects enter her pussy and ass. Hearing a switch being flicked the cylinder began to vibrate. It made a low humming sound.

A familiar hand raises her head "How are you liking my toys?" Lumina asks. Padme can't answer her so Padme only nods. Lumina chuckles and flicks another switch. Padme made a loud muffled moan as the things taped to her nipples and clit start to vibrate. She's getting so much pleasure that she starts to drool.

Grabbing the back of Padme's head Lumina shoves her face between her legs. "Get a good whiff," Lumina said with a smirk. The scent of Lumina's pussy makes Padme dizzy. She cums again and again. With no rest in-between. This relentlessness absolutely destroyed her mind. It made her forget she's a Senator, her friends, and husband. There's only one lover for her.

Letting go, Lumina moves behind and puts on a strap-on. She slowly removes the dildo in Padme's ass and replaces it with another larger one. Roughly grabbing the older woman's ass. Lumina pumps her hips with great strength and speed. This would really hurt Padme but only felt pleasure. Lots of pleasure.

Finished with Padme's ass moves her pussy. Giving it the same treatment. "I'm not sure what I like better, your pussy or your ass," Lumina said slamming her huge dildo deeper in Padme's core. Which is quickly getting destroyed. It took three hours for Lumina to be finally done with her pussy but there's one more hole for her to clam.

Pulling out Lumina slowly crawls around Padme. She finally took off the ball-gag "Get a good taste of your love nectar." Lumina said as she slams her fake cock down Padme's throat and began to fuck it. When Lumina unties the blindfold, Padme saw Lumina's Sith eyes "You have now my dear little sex slave now and forever. Understood?"

Lumina pulls out to give Padme a chance to talk "Yes, master~"


End file.
